From German Published Patent Application No. 10 2010 023 369 A1 it is already known to integrate an electrode into a vehicle seat for the capacitive measurement of biological signals, so that an electrocardiogram of a vehicle passenger can be recorded in a contact-free manner. The electrode is made up of multiple electrically acting layers, which are situated directly on top of each other, are developed as sensor layer, shield layer as well as grounding layer and include interposed insulating layers. In the capacitive measurement for ascertaining the electrocardiogram, one layer of the electrodes forms the plate of an electrical plate-type capacitor, and the skin surface of the driver forms the second plate. The information from the ascertained electrocardiogram can be used for the vehicle control or be transmitted in a wireless manner to an external station.